Divine Epiphany
by Silver Faction
Summary: 3x4 Quatre is an angel who's obsession with a green eyed sprite leads him to cutting his bonds to heaven in order to be closer to his desire.


Divine Epiphany  
  
by: The Silver Faction  
SilverFaction@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/silverfaction/  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is a product of Sotsu Agency, in associations with   
Sunrise, ANB, and Bandai.   
  
Warning: currently shounen ai (3x4) this is subject to change if continued  
  
Amber's notes: Please think of this story more of a doujinshi draft, I am using   
this story line and more than likely several pieces of Quatre's dialogue for a  
doujinshi novella I am working on for Ghostchild Studio.  
http://ghostchild.cjb.net   
If I receive a lot of positive commentary, I'll continue the story. Thank you for  
your time in reading this.  
  
Dedicated to Kirby Morrow  
  
  
  
Divine Epiphany  
  
  
I'm not obsessed.  
  
I'm not.  
  
And I'm not crazy either because anyone can tell you that angels are   
unable to have mental illnesses. That's right, I'm an angel. Well, a watcher   
angel that is, anyway. My primary job is to watch a report. Not a very exciting   
carrier is it? Especially after a few hundred years.  
  
However, sometime...it has it's moments. He's one of them. Who is he? A   
sprite, nothing more...to most. In fact, to all from what I've seen.   
  
For three years I have watched this sprite, I've observed his graceful   
movements, contemplated his almost shy like silence, and felt his lonely   
sadness. Rejected by his kind, he is. Viewed as an abomination, an   
abnormality that converses with animals. With this dually noted it's no   
wonder why he spends most of his time in the company of woolen creatures,   
even I can admit that they seem like the only ones who understand him, or   
want to.   
  
It's a shame, truly, and every day, the revelation of his outcast state wounds   
my heart. Why can't his kin see the pureness of the soul that shines so   
brightly within those emerald orbs? Why can't they see through the   
emotionless mask that in unmoving stillness on the youthful face that lays   
hidden behind a waterfall of rich, burgundy hair? Don't they see? He is both   
beautiful inside and out. Is there not someone who can see his pain and wish   
to relieve it?  
  
My head drops in sorry, as does my heart. I shouldn't be thinking in this sort   
of matter, it's unbecoming to an angel as well as pointless. Nothing can   
come from getting myself worked up and emotional over something I can't   
control. However, as hard as I try to believe that, I can't help thinking about it,   
or him. He's captivated me. To the point where he is all I can think about.  
  
That's it. I've come to a decision. I'm going down to the Earth for a closer look.   
I'm very well aware that this idea isn't a very good one, in fact, not will I get in   
serious trouble if I'm caught by one of the other angels but I would also be   
risking my life.....Yet, when I think more about it, I realized that I don't care.   
I want to see him, if only for a moment. I'm sure I will be content with that.  
  
The only problem that immediately worries me is the fact that though leaving   
heaven for a short period of time is possible I would still have to cut my   
bonds to it. Gazing down at my hands, I take a decent look at the white wraps   
that cover my arms. This is what ties me not only to heaven but also to my   
humility. The purity of the garbs represent everything that an angel stands   
for; goodness, shame, honesty, chastity...  
  
Taking a hold of the line that connected my right arm to eternal salvation, I   
rip cloth apart in one swift motion. Quickly, I finish the offensive job with my   
left arm and legs. Taking a moment for my actions to seep into my mind, I   
raise my head, stretch my wings and begin my descend to the mysterious   
world below.  
  
The Earth never appeared so new to me as I fall through the clouds to   
inspect all that surrounded me. It's funny really, for years I have watched this   
blue planet, called Earth, yet I feel that this is the first real time that I've   
actually looked at it. I guess I was so busy observing the creatures that   
inhabited it to see the true beauty that laid all around them. Rich green   
fields, luscious, leafy trees, sparkling water that is almost painful to gaze   
upon,....and the smell! A fragrance so cultivated with life that it sends a chill   
through my body and a sigh through my lungs. This is paradise, without a   
doubt.  
  
I never expected landing to be such a difficult task but when I hit the very   
hard surface of the ground I realized that I was starting to miss the softness   
of the clouds. Granted I should have expected this, but it was still a shock   
none the less, not to mention hard on bottom. Ouch. Rising to my feet I   
surveyed the area.   
  
Now if I wasn't mistaken, I remember noticing he was sleeping under a tree   
before I left. Somewhere in this stretch. I believe the tree was near a bank   
of some kind where the-there he is! I hitched my breath unconsciously, he's   
even more beautiful at close range....well, somewhat close range.  
  
Everything about him is breathtaking, from his long, thin toes, to the slightly   
tinted green, sheer wings on his back, to the very tip of his amusingly   
pointed ears. What it must be like to go by day after day in obliviously naked   
glory and not reek the humility of it all. Truly, a creature of nature at her best.  
Treading softly as not to wake the sleeping sprite, I make my way slowly to   
the tree he sleeps under.   
  
In my mind, if I'm coming all this way to get a better look, I am going to get a   
better look! I glance about looking for a place that would make it easy for   
me to watch while making it difficult for him to see me if by any chance he   
should wake. It would have to also be somewhere that was not in plain site,   
I can't have any other of his kind see me if they happen to stumble upon   
him for a reason or another. Deciding that the tree itself was my only   
option, I move around to the other side of the trunk, away from my sleeping   
sprite, and give my wings a slight flutter of preparation.  
  
Once again, I'm posed with a dilemma. I have to use my wings to fly up to   
a suitable branch in order to watch my sprite, however, if I make too much   
movement I might disturb his sleep. Perhaps if I do it quickly enough, the   
noise won't be enough to bother him. Biting my lip, I decide to take the   
plunge, pushing of through the air with heavy wings I grab onto a branch   
slightly above the being asleep below. As I hold my breath, I listen very   
closely to hear any irregularities that might have been a result to my   
hasty action. Finding none, I climb onto the branch, and gaze below.  
  
It's a bit ironic when one thinks about it, for the past three years I have   
studied this creature from above and when I finally make the choice to   
examine him at a closer perspective it is still from above. I guess   
beggars can't be chosers. Pushing a lock of blonde hair aside, I realize   
how peaceful and at ease he looks when he sleeps. It's almost as if he   
feels no pain or sorry while dreaming, it touches me to know that there is   
at least one part of his day where he can truly be happy. Quietly, I sigh, I   
could just sit here until the end of time watching him like this. If only I   
could, but alas even I know the harsh reality of it all, soon, probably too   
soon for my liking, I'll have to leave back for heaven. Chances are, if I   
don't get caught, I won't be able to return.  
  
Almost as if my sprite could feel my anguish, his once peaceful face   
turns pained. He tosses his head back and forth, occasionally   
whimpering in distress as his hands clinch and unclench in, what   
appeared to me to be, an act of trying to hold on to something. Worried   
over his suddenly change in behavior, I lean over the branch for a   
better look not really noticing my slowly loosing balance on the limb.   
The notion that if I tilt myself too much I'll fall off didn't register until I   
found myself face first in the cool grass.  
  
Lifting to my elbows, I found, to my horror, my left wing draped over my   
enchanting sprite. Maybe it's not as bad as it appears I reason to   
myself, as heavy as my wings might be, they are soft, so it can't be   
that bad. For all I know, he probably didn't feel a thing. Yet, as I follow   
the a trail up his lean torso, to his sculpted chest, to finally rest my   
eyes on his face, I come to a disastrous conclusion. A pair of green   
eyes gazed back at me. 


End file.
